


They call it art.

by Rueis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Painting, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo are drawing in the park. Izaya's drawings are coming out well, but Shizuo's not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They call it art.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend Snow helped me with some of the "art steps" anyway it's based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP drawing while they sit in a cafe (or any setting, really). Person A's drawings are coming out well, but Person B isn't so talented. Person B gets a bit upset, and complains to Person A, who just smiles and draws their version of Person B's drawings.

"Why the hell doesn't your drawing looking like mine?" Shizuo complained and Izaya looks at the blond's drawing, they're stick figures.

"Well, Shizu-chan, I didn't draw stick figures for starters," says Izaya and Shizuo rolls his eyes, what is Izaya some kind of artist too?

"How the fuck can you draw so well?"

Of course the brute isn't satisfied with Izaya's response of "practice makes perfect."

"Perfect my ass!"

Izaya only grins. "I can draw that if you insist." Shizuo grumbles and hides his face because he doesn't want Izaya to draw that.

"When the hell did you find time to draw?" Shizuo asks.

"There are many things Shizu-chan doesn't know about me it seems," Izaya says and the drawing that the informant had drawn was the scenery of the city.

"Well it's bullshit! I did everything you did."

Izaya merely shrugged and started drawing Shizuo's drawing.

"You were drawing us eh?" Izaya asks as he notices the stick figure that's supposed to be him.

"Shut up, I'm not that great at drawing."

That was true but Izaya didn't care, he presented the blond with the re-drawn picture.

"Is this what you were aiming for?"

Shizuo only nodded—how could the damn flea draw things so... easily?

"Why can you do that?"

Izaya thought it was a funny question.

"Perhaps I wish to capture my lovely humans in a form of art," and then the raven leaned in "or it comes naturally~?" to which the blond nearly punches Izaya for such a comment.

"It's merely another hobby."

Shizuo could say it was a better hobby than what Izaya normally did with his free time.

Better than a lot of things the damn louse did with his free time.

Izaya says he should frame his work like a proud boyfriend and show it off to Kasuka, Shizuo doesn't know if Izaya is joking, but either way he was keeping the art.

The raven had to cut their visit short having a meeting with a client, _of course_.

Shizuo sat there on the bench with the two drawings, stick figure and then there was Izaya's drawing, realistic.

Shizuo chalks it up to Izaya's attention to detail.

Shizuo wonders if he should start taking up art lessons—or Izaya could just teach him under some vise that "he wants to learn from the great Orihara himself."

In reality Shizuo just wants to draw the raven as well as Izaya can draw him because it's fucking embarrassing to draw your significant other as a stick figure.

Granted Izaya is quite thin, but he feels the raven didn't appreciate being drawn in such a way because it doesn't capture his "perfect beauty" as he says.

So that's one reason he wants to draw, that and he can then draw the raven in all sorts of poses and expressions.

Ones Izaya would never show him quite so willingly.

Shizuo decides he'll ask the raven to teach him how to draw better.

* * *

 

When the blond arrives at Izaya’s apartment he’s greeted in a way he should’ve expected when asking the raven for help.

The bastard just relishes in it.

"Of course Shizu-chan would want to learn from someone as great as me, and to teach you I'm being so generous giving up an ounce of my time—" Shizuo regrets asking the informant.

"Shut up or I'll get a professional."

After all it's to draw the raven something, so he wished he'd shut up before he changes his mind in even wanting to give the latter anything.

“Fine, fine! Let me teach an old beast new tricks,” Izaya laughs though Shizuo didn’t find it quite as amusing.

“Are you going to teach me or are you just gonna keep running your mouth?”

Izaya only grinned.

“You don’t mind when I run my mouth any other time, don’t tell me Shizu-chan is in such a hurry to actually learn something?”

Shizuo was regretting this already.

“Get on with the lesson already!”

Izaya obliges only because he can tell the blond’s patience is wearing thin.

Izaya took out a piece of paper, grabbed a board and set it up.

“Well mostly I just draw the left eye first,” Izaya explained as he drew an eye on the paper.

Shizuo nodded.

“And then I draw a circle,” Izaya said as he drew the circle on the paper.

“Are you watching Shizuo? Are you watching me draw this fucking circle?”

The blond clearly was not happy with said demonstration.

“Yes asshole I am,” Shizuo replied.

“Now you add the details!” Izaya then began drawing features of Shizuo and the blond could only watch, as the circle became a portrait face.

“What? What was that bullshit?” Shizuo didn’t get it, how the hell did he do that?

“Art,” Izaya explained.

Shizuo immediately leaps forward trying to punch the raven only to hit the canvas with his fist.

“A protozoan like you could never understand I guess aha~?”

Izaya’s teaching wasn’t exactly the best, well, at least not by Shizuo’s standards.

Shizuo ripped the paper off the canvas and began drawing on his own.

Izaya watched with utmost curiosity.

Shizuo didn’t use the steps Izaya taught him but it certainly turned out better than his stick figure drawing.

Izaya didn’t have to guess that, that drawing was of him.

“I was trying to learn to draw so I could draw you better because uh, I don’t think you like my shitty stick figure drawings,” Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya overlooked Shizuo’s new drawing.

“Nonsense, I love Shizu-chan’s shitty stick figure drawings.”

That was not exactly a compliment but nor was it an insult.

“Most of all I love them because they come from Shizu-chan~”

Shizuo only stared in confusion.

So even if he couldn’t draw Izaya perfectly—he still liked them?

The blond being clearly distracted, Izaya took it as an opportunity to kiss him.

“They give me a good laugh too,” Izaya teased.

To which the raven ended up laughing hysterically at the blond’s art.

“Why you fucking—“ Shizuo went to tackle the informant but missed.

“Ahaha~! Kidding, only kidding!”

Shizuo sighed.

“I’ll show it to guests and say my boyfriend tried his best.”

Yeah, this wouldn’t end well.

“IZAAAYAAAAA!”

Shizuo ended up chasing Izaya out of the apartment and back to the very park they had been drawing in previously.

Izaya smirked to himself.

He wouldn’t have Shizuo any other way though.


End file.
